


Dream 75

by misthios-managed (horsyunicorn)



Series: I Dreamed of an Eagle [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsyunicorn/pseuds/misthios-managed
Summary: Sometimes, people come back.Sometimes, it's more painful the second time.
Relationships: Kassandra/Enyo (Assassin's Creed)
Series: I Dreamed of an Eagle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492511
Kudos: 1





	Dream 75

Perching on a tiny plastic bar stool, Kassandra stared moodily out to sea, watching a figure surfing the waves in the distance. She shifted to stare down at her phone, her Kevlar jeans and leather jacket rustling quietly in the peaceful early-morning air, the only sound the noise of waves crashing on the beach.

The nightshift barman, American Jeff, rapped on the counter as he left; she nodded absently in response; and the man greeted the morning shift barman, Aussie Jeff, tossing him the keys.

Aussie Jeff shot one or two knowing glances at Kassandra whilst setting up for the day – taking milk out from the fridge, prepping sandwiches, and putting out the tiny coffee stand’s fold-out signboard. Judging Kass’s mood, he poured a mug of double-strength cold brew and set it on front of her.

The waves crashed, the surfer crested another peak, and the sunlight slowly crept toward Kass’s coffee.

Belatedly, Kass grimaced her thanks and cradled the mug. She tried to distract herself by scrolling through the newsfeed on her phone, her leather gloves squeaking on the cracked glass screen, but she’d already glanced at it a dozen times today, and there wasn’t anything new. She sighed, gulped down half the coffee for courage, and returned her gaze to the waves.

The surfer was walking up out of the water, striding half-lazily after a strenuous workout. She wore a silver-grey wetsuit over a green swimsuit with yellow flowers. A bronze headband kept her long golden hair in check, and the surfboard she was carrying sported a sword on the front and a shield on the back.

She was making for the coffee shack, so Kassandra hurriedly slurped down the rest of her coffee and threw some coins on the counter, then picked up her bicycle – a tired steel second-hand model older than the Jeff’s combined – and wheeled it behind a cluster of palm trees that sheltered the rubbish bins. She crouched behind the trees herself, hiding in their fronds, her flip flops sinking into the sand slightly.

Aussie Jeff shook his head, smiling to himself as he cleaned a glass with a chequered tea towel.

The surfer planted her surfboard in the sand and started chatting to Jeff animatedly. Kassandra was too far away to hear the conversation clearly, and the angle was wrong to get a clear view, but she didn’t need to look to know that the surfer had piercing green eyes, or that she rode a motorbike, or that she was an inch taller than herself. _Today_ , she said to herself, _you were going to talk to her today._ But here she was, already hiding in the trees, and what would it look like if she sprung out of hiding and just started talking to her like an ordinary mortal, a random biker with a pushbike, a random person with no other shared interests?

Kass wiped her eyes quietly, and settled down to wait until Enyo had left.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some people who live a single, remarkable life, and pass out of this world into the next, having played their part in history. There are others who the gods decree must return - even from death - for they have not yet completed their journey.
> 
> So basically, Enyo is reincarnated once every few hundred years or so. It's entirely up to Kassandra to find her and re-introduce herself, but as remarkable as Enyo always is, she's only mortal, unlike weary Kassandra, so sometimes she doesn't try to get to know her, because she'll only end up losing her again. What would you do, if you were in her position?
> 
> This scene originally written as an epilogue to Dream 26, but not included because it was too bittersweet after that long chapter.
> 
> The coffee stand offers coffee in one size, and only either single or double cheddar toasted sandwiches (a double is two slices of cheese in three slices of bread). The signboard reads:
> 
> Coffee (regular/soy) - $4  
> Toasted sandwich - $2  
> Double toasted sandwich - $3.


End file.
